Foolish Notions français
by Mariondu95
Summary: Traduction de "foolish notions" de Sullys Sidekick.


Je me lance dans la traduction de fanfiction! Je vais commencer par des courtes avant de m'attaquer à des plus longues que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Si vous avez des fanfiction que vous aimeriez particulièrement voir apparaître en français sur ce site envoyez moi un message et je verrai ce que je peux faire. En attendant bonne lecture et laisser des commentaires, est encourageant! :)

Foolish Notions, par Thess Thieler  
>Mars 2009<p>

"Viens voir" cria Matthew encourageant Colleen à venir vers lui. Il agissait comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser. "Je sais pourquoi le Dr Mike n'est pas allée à la clinique aujourd'hui!"

"Matthew, de quoi parles-tu?"

"Tu ne me croiras pas à moins que tu le vois."

Colleen s'arrêta de marcher malgré le bras de son frère autour de ses épaules. "Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne excuse pour m'empêche d'étudier avec Becky." Elle resta sur place. "Je n'avancerai pas d'un pouce avant que tu ne t'explique!" Apercevant la vieille maison Matthew abandonna. Dans quelques minutes il pourrait lui prouver ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

"Colleen, ce que je vais te dire va être un grand choc mais tu le verras par toi même dans quelques secondes de toute façon."

"Verra quoi?" dit elle en croisant ses bras, méfiante.

"Le Dr Mike."

"Quoi le Dr Mike?"

"Elle a eu un bébé aujourd'hui."

Colleen ouvrit grand ses yeux.

"C'est vrai je le jure! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux quand je suis venu à la maison chercher ma cane à pêche!"

"Tu as vu quoi?"

"Le bébé."

"C'est une blague?"

"Non je te promet" déclara Matthew quelque peu déçu qu'elle refuse de le croire. "Viens, je vais te montrer"

Doucement il ouvrit la porte de la maison et ils entrèrent. Les deux se regardèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Michaëla berçant un tout nouveau né. La femme médecin était tellement captivée par le bébé qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence des deux intrus.

Colleen s'arrêta sur place, atterrée.

"Je te l'avait bien dit, murmura Matthew. Elle avait une brioche au four juste sous notre nez!"

La jeune fille continua à chuchoter. "Matthew, c'est déplacé!"

"Quoi?" Répondit il avant d'ajouter "tout le monde sait bien que le Dr Mike ne sait même pas faire du pain. Regarde comme il est mate, elle l'a simplement laissé au four un peu trop longtemps!"

"C'est horrible de dire ça, le réprimanda Colleen. Elle n'est même pas mariée."

"Non mais Sully et elle sont d'excellents amis..."

"Je n'y crois pas un instant. Es tu en train de sous-entendre que Sully et Michaëla..."

Au même instant la porte de derrière s'ouvrir et le familier homme des montagnes entra les bras chargés de bois. Préoccupé, lui non plus ne remarqua pas les deux plus jeunes debout dans l'ombre. S'arrêtant au pieds de Michaëla, il commença à faire un feu.

"Merci Sully, lui dit le médecin. J'apprécie vraiment votre aide."

"C'est le moins que je puisse faire, répondit il en jetant un regard au bébé qu'elle berçait. Il est en partie ma responsabilité aussi."

"C'est vrai. Quel garçon chanceux nous avons là!"

De nouveau, la bouche de Colleen s'ouvrit et les yeux de Matthew s'agrandirent de surprise. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait en croire leurs oreilles. Sans voix, il observèrent le couple absorbé par le nouveau né, incapable de comprendre pourquoi le Dr Mike et Sully avaient décidé d'avoir un bébé sans se marier.

Une fois que le feu dégageait assez de chaleur, l'attention de Sully se porta de nouveau entièrement sur Michaëla et le bébé. "Je savais que vous feriez une bonne mère, commenta-t-il posant tendrement sa main sur le genou du Dr Mike. Ses yeux quittèrent son visage souriant pour celui du nouveau né qu'elle portait.

"Je suis heureuse que vous le pensiez. C'est un bébé si adorable... Il a à peine pleuré aujourd'hui."

"Il est chanceux de vous avoir pour mère."

"Vous voulez dire qu'il est chanceux de nous avoir tout deux." Son visage visage rayonnait lorsqu'elle le regarda. "Il ne serait pas ici sans vous."

"Je n'ai pas fait grand chose."

"Si au contraire, vous avez même aidé à faciliter son arrivé." Elle embrassa tendrement le front du bébé. "Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir aussi rapidement dans ma vie un nouveau né dont je doive prendre soin."

Les enfants restaient debout en silence, incapable de retrouver leur voix alors que leurs esprits tentaient de réaliser l'évidence. Finalement n'en pouvant plus, Matthew se racla la gorge.

Immédiatement Michaëla se retourna et Sully se redressa. "Matthew, Colleen..., dit la femme médecin avec surprise. Nous ne vous avons pas entendu entrer."

"Nous avons remarqué, répliqua sèchement Matthew retrouvant sa langue. Depuis combien de temps savez vous?"

"Pour le bébé?" interrogea Michaëla.

Matthew en Colleen acquiescèrent.

"Pas longtemps, répondit calmement Sully en voyant leur expression. Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Les enfants échangèrent un regard avant que Colleen ne prenne la parole. "Et bien... Euh... J'imagine que non, du moment que vous êtes tout deux d'accord avec ceci."

Michaëla fronça les sourcils. "Et pourquoi ne serait ce pas le cas?"

Matthew haussa les épaules tandis que Colleen cherchait les bons mots. Jamais de toute sa vie elle ne serait douté qu'elle aurait un jour une discussion sur la morale avec sa mère adoptive. "C'est que... Vous n'êtes pas... Mariés." Elle ajouta en se mordant la langue: "Les gens parlent."

Sully se redressa. "Depuis quand ce que les gens disent a une quelconque importance? Leurs opinions ne nous ont jamais dérangées jusqu'ici tant que nous savons que ce que l'on fait est bon."

Matthew et Colleen ne savaient que penser. Il était dur pour eux de comprendre. Le Dr Mike et Sully ont un bébé, ne sont pas mariés et ne se soucient pas le moins du monde de ce que les habitants de la ville pourront en dire.

Décontenancé, Colleen demanda: "et pour la clinique? Vous avez travaillé si dur pour gagner la confiance des habitants!"

Michaëla leva l'enfant et frotta son nez contre le sien. Le rire du nouveau né résonna dans la pièce. "Colleen, si je baisse dans n'estime des habitants à cause de ce bébé, c'est tant pis pour eux. Je dois ce que je pense être bien, pas ce que les personnes étroites d'esprit pensent être bien!"

Sully approuva d'un signe de tête et toucha brièvement l'épaule de Michaëla pour lui montrer son soutien.

Matthew croisa les bras. "Et allez vous faire ce qui est bien?"

"C'est déjà le cas, déclara Sully en haussant les épaules."

Colleen répondit avec excitation "Alors vous allez vous marier maintenant?"

La question capta aussitôt l'entière attention des deux adultes. Ils fixèrent tous deux la jeune fille comme si elle parlait une autre langue avant de répondre d'une même voix, "Mariés?"

Matthew acquiesça alors que Colleen continuait "La plupart des gens se marient avant d'avoir un bébé."

Mortifiée, Michaëla se retourna vers Sully qui fit de même. "Sully, ils pensent que..."

"Je sais, répondit il en hochant la tête. Venez les enfants, regardez de plus près."

Matthew et Colleen se rapprochèrent du fauteuil et jetèrent un coup d'oeil au dessus de l'épaule de Michaëla pour apercevoir le minuscule bébé sur ses genoux. La femme médecin parlait doucement tout en caressant son visage. "Vous remarquez comme sa peau est mate?"

Matthew rougit en se souvenant le commentaire qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Sa sœur lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

"Il a aussi des yeux et des cheveux très foncés, continua le Dr Mike."

Colleen ne pu s'empêcher de demander, "Sully, avez vous vraiment fait naitre le bébé vous même?"

"Nuage Dansant était avec moi."

"Nuage Dansant sait pour le bébé aussi?" répliqua Matthew

"Bien sur qu'il sait, c'était son idée, répondit calmement Sully."

Les enfants avaient toujours l'air très surpris.

"Les enfants, commença Sully, c'est un enfant Cheyenne. Nuage Dansant et moi l'avons amené ici ce matin."

Michaëla redressa le petit sur son épaule. "Je m'occupe de lui pendant que Nuage Dansant s'occupe de sa mère. Elle est malade actuellement et aucune autre femme indienne ne peut le nourrir. Nuage Dansant s'est souvenu que nous avions une vache. Jusqu'ici, le lait de vache semble lui convenir."

Matthew et Colleen devinrent rouge en réalisant combien leurs suppositions avaient été ridicules.

"Tout va bien, dit Michaëla en leur pardonnant. Mais la prochaine fois... Demandez"


End file.
